


Childhood Sweet Heart

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader is Dragon's daughter, Reader is Luffy's half sister, soon to be chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: What if reader has been with Sabo since she was a kid same as Koala?





	1. Chapter 1

You stood at the edge of Baltigo Island staring at the endless sea. Blue skies painted as far as the eye can see. No clouds to blend with the blues. You surveillanced the area in search for a familiar ship. You are the older, half-sister of Monkey D. Luffy, daughter of Monkey D. Dragon and grand-daughter of Monkey D. Garp. Unlike Luffy, you were raised by your mother from the beginning. When you turned eight, your mother had died same as Luffy's however you went on a perilous quest to find your dad. You did, but he suggested to hand you over to your grandfather for safety. You stubbornly refused, standing your position holding determination to stay with him. To know your father, pull some weight around, become whatever he wished for you to become. His heir, anything just as long as you could stay with your father. You wanted a parent. You despised being alone just like Luffy. He had accepted after you have proven your worth. You bonded with him making him proud at every turn. There was once a time where you met your half-brother, Luffy. He gladly accepted you happy to have a sibling. You instantly get fond of him after telling you he too despises being alone. Unfortunately, time with him did not last. A year later he was shipped off to live with Dadan and her mountain bandit family. Whenever you visited Windmill Village it was only to check up on him, resources or other matters. 

 

This time, you didn't go with your father. He had told you to stay and train for he was to embark on an island too dangerous. You became worried through each passing day awaiting his arrival. Footsteps draw behind you. You didn't bother to see who it is. They stop beside you. 

 

"Worried for your father again miss (Y/n)?" The fish man starts. You gave no response except for a faint hum. I'm sure he's fine. Albeit he'll arrive sometime today. He never does stray from his schedule unless needed; and he usually informs us a day after." You finally peel away from the scene to look up to Hack. A small smile plastered on his face. Nothing but the cool breeze swept between you two. 

 

"I guess. I just lost a parent once. I don't want to lose another one. I wouldn't know what to do." Hack pats your head reassuringly. 

 

"That won't happen. Besides you're a smart girl. You will know what to do when the time comes. Right now, you should train or rather help someone train." He points over to an Auburn-haired girl. She kicked and punches the air with full focus like every other student in training. She shifts footing making her unbalanced, staggering her back and on to the floor. She hisses rubbing her back. You chuckle glad to have caught sight of the fall. 

 

"I'm on it." You sigh dragging yourself over to your best friend, Koala. You picked her up giving her some tips on footing, posture, position and anything combat related. She is an excellent student. She learned fast and was the top of her class next to you. You being the daughter of Dragon labeled you the future, " Commander and chief of the revolutionary army." A name suited for the heir to the throne. 

 

Later that night, you closed your book ready to set off to bed right after a glass of water. You see a large line of people gathering inside the infirmary. You squeeze through the crowd to investigate. You smile bright once you see your father. 

 

"Dad!" You hug his waist. He takes a moment before hugging you back after realizing it's you. "Welcome back. I was so worried. You took longer this time. What happened?" You hear shuffling on the bed. You take notice of a boy being surrounded by the army. He grunts and squirms in his bed. 

 

"He was shot down by a Celestial Dragon for crossing his path on sea. He refused to go home and he has no recollection of whom he is. He has some injuries but he's one of us now." You frown pitying th boy and his back story. No memory, all alone of not knowing what he got himself into. Truly he held a devil's luck. You walk up to him curiously meeting his sleeping form. A nobel refusing to return to their home was something out of the ordinary. 

 

"What's his name?" 

 

"His cloth says it's "Sabo". 

 

"Sabo..." You whisper. Your eyes pasted onto his peaceful face. You felt mesmerized almost like he was calling for you. 

 

 

A few days later, Sabo had been taking classes. Schooling, training, all the essentials for future rebels. Sabo trained alongside the class for a while before realizing Hack's teachings were basic and tedious. You observed Sabo the first time before debating he was fine. Your father had given you orders to keep a watchful eye on him and possibly help him learn a few things. You saw nothing interesting and disregarded your orders. You trained by yourself, challenging yourself. To your surprise, Sabo had interrupted your training. He was not aware that anyone else was around until you scold him for being loud. 

 

"Hey! Do you mind? I'm training over here!" The blonde turns to you blinking a few times. 

 

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know anyone else was around." He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. You march back to position to meditate. Sabo watches you carefully intrigued following your every movement gaining a quick idea of what you were trying to do. When you opened your eyes after fist bumping with someone, you jump back surprised. 

 

"What the hell are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" You grumbled. 

 

"Nah, I saw you run out here but I couldn't find you until you yelled at me. Your fighting style looks interesting I thought I'd follow. I have to say it screamed a lot about you like you're a free-spirited person randomly kicking and punching like that." He chortles. You blush. 

 

"I don't train with Hack because I know all the basics and challenge myself which is what I'm doing. You on the other hand are a rookie so you should head back." You push him towards the training grounds. He slips behind you pushing you instead. 

 

"Great idea. Take my place." You were baffled by his teasing. You turn to face him reaching for his collar. He dodges you. You we're surprised by his reflex. You try a few more times irritating you. You speed up you attempts to grab any cloth on his body. He moved swiftly playing with you. A cocky grin stretching on his lips showed you how amused he is. An idea popped up. If he enjoyed this, then perhaps you should kick it up a notch. You did. You stopped going easy moving to the next stage. You fake a jab and quickly squat to do a hook. He stumbles back, you easily slip behind him and grab an arm flipping him forward. He groans as his entire body is slammed on the gravel. You place a shoe on his chest with arms crossed victoriously. 

 

"Pinned ya." You smirk. Sabo is left dumb founded. "Now get back to class or stay out of my space." You take your leave not caring where he's going as long as you are left in peace. The blonde sits up, tipping his hat up for a better view of your retreating form. He is left intrigued. 

 

 

Five months went by. His class is now upgraded to challenge their skill against one another including Hack. Sabo fought brilliantly against the fish man taking it as a joke when he removed his belt leaving Hack exposed. Once his belt was returned, he clears his throat in attempts to gain his class's attention. Koala being in that group watches bemused by the boy's cockiness. 

 

"Very, well done Sabo but that was quite unnecessary." 

 

"Awe, lighten up Hack. That was funny. Unless you care to take me on again and punish me?" The class 'ooo's' piqued. Koala sighs not impressed. She shifts her gaze to you. Her sweet smile greets you. It fades into curiosity when you glared at Sabo. Before she could ask, you make an entrance. 

 

"I'll fight you." You speak up. Everyone turns to you forming a path for you to move forward. You stand across from Sabo. "If anyone is going to teach you a lesson it might as well be me. You don't know the situation of our cause. It's just a joke to you. So, I'll gladly wipe that smirk off your face boy." Sabo is irked by your words. He was even more irked by the whispers of his classmates. 

 

"I Accept. You'll be eating those words...girl." He grins. Have taken a step back. 

 

"Very well. I'll be the referee. If things go too far, I'll be sure to stop you. Understood?" You both nod never bothering to look away from each other. "Start whenever." You and Sabo walk in a large saving circle. Sabo lunges first, you gracefully stand your ground. It was puzzling for the boy making him hesitate the last second. You took the chance to dodge his attack and slip behind him and kicking him hard on his back. He's launched across from you but he quickly picks himself up landing safely on the ground. 

 

"Damn " He hisses making another move. Both of you were at the same level yet you knew you felt he was still weak regardless of his hardcore training. You kept your Cheshire grin on you the entire time amused. You have never taken this long to take down your opponent. You could see his fiery gaze held ambition to succeed. You felt giddy for the first time as you danced with dodges. You duck down finally throwing a few punches which are blocked but not enough to stop you from making another move. You used your feet in the fight almost like breakdancing. You threw some kicks counter attacking his attacks while he did the same. 

 

You both spent nearly twenty-four minutes fighting before you knocked him down. You both were breathless but you won. You were on top of him straddling him. You sneer at his shocked face. 

 

"Pinned ya again." You tease. The crowd gasps astonished by the play you two put on. Koala cheered for you breaking the silence. 

 

"Nice going (Y/n)! That was amazing!" She chirps. You remove yourself from Sabo taking your leave nonchalantly tossing your hair back. Sabo was left angry, but at that moment he too felt giddy almost like butterflies in his stomach. Hack cackled to the point where he coughed amused by his defeat. 

 

"Bad call Sabo. That girl has a talent for fighting. But what do you expect from a future chief?" His blue eyes widen. 

 

"C-chief?" He stutters. Hack was too busy laughing to answer. He dismissed the class for today. Sabo was left with his thoughts of you as he rubs his head. 

 

 

It's been a year. Sabo is twelve and through his training, he became smarter and stronger. He defeated everyone in his class except you. You were his motivation. You were the reason he strived to be the top and it was great. He had a purpose to fight and become stronger. Currently, he peeling Apple's and potatoes with Koala. Another crate of potatoes is added to the pile. Sabo whines. Koala hears chewing. She gasps finding Sabo eating an apple. He offers her one to which she rejects and instead scolds him for his air headedness. She viciously pulls on his cheeks while he apologizes. You enter showing your twelve-year-old body, with longer hair now. 

 

"Koala." You start. Said girl releases Sabo to meet you. Sabo's eyes sparkle in awe by your beauty. Just a year ago you dressed like a tomboy in baggy overalls and short hair. He literally thought you were boy until he learned your name from that fight a year ago. 

 

"(Y/n)! What's up?" 

 

"I wanted to ask if you can come to my room after you're done. I was thinking we could hang out." 

 

"Of course! I'll see you later." You look at Sabo and give him a small smile before taking your leave. Everything felt like slow motion when you were around. Koala sighs picking up where she left off. "Let's hurry up and finish." The boy picks himself off the ground taking his seat to do the same. After two peelings of apples, Sabo finally spoke up trying to remove these thoughts of you that kept nagging for answers. 

 

"Hey, Koala?" She hums. "Are you close friends with (Y/n)?" 

 

"Yeah since I arrived. Why?" 

 

"I just wanted to know who she is. Have said she is to be there future chief." 

 

"Yeah." She saddens thinking about what you told her. "She supposedly is. It's just the fact that she's Dragon-san's daughter." 

 

"What?" He yelps. Koala giggles in amusement to his reaction. 

 

"Yep! That's why she's strong. She learned everything from both Hack and her father. She trains hard every day like you. You two are somewhat alike except..." She frowns halting her pace of peeling. Sabo tilts his head. 

 

"Except?" He gestures. 

 

"She really doesn't want to be chief. She doesn't really want to be a rebel. All she ever wanted was approval from her father. All she wants is love." The blonde takes a moment to sink in the new information. 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Uh-uh...wait! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Oh no!" She faces palms herself feeling horrible for breaking her promise to you. "It's supposed to be a secret. So, don't tell anyone!" She threatens. The boy sweat drops. 

 

"Okay, relax. Her secret is safe with me." 

 

"You better keep it a secret." She huffs. She continues to do her job while Sabo thought about you and wondered what you were going through. You are an excellent fighter and without a doubt commanding enough to be a leader. You set your subordinates straight although your strict rules could be a little much. Still, he never thought about what you might want. If you ever enjoyed your spot. Your purpose. You have a great future job to look forward to, yet it seemed to you it is the opposite. With that, he came to a decision to solve everyone's problems. He took that idea to heart as he sped up his work. 

 

 

For the past six years, he worked hard day in and day out to heighten his skills and become the best he can be. You watched his battles more often than you liked to admit hidden behind the crowd of people. He fought to impress you delivering what you desired. To see him succeed just as Dragon hoped. He had gained enough fighting experience to take on army by himself and with you by Dragon's side there was hope for the world yet. There was a ceremony coming up tomorrow. A ceremony in which you will be named, Commander in Chief. Something you had hated yet you knew the price you paid when you joined. Of course, your father would never force you, but you were too stubborn to back down. 

 

Thoughts swirl through your mind as the pit of your stomach ached. You wander around the island hoping to ease your nerves. Alas, you knew it is too good to be true when Sabo, your crush, joins your side. 

 

(Oi! (Y/n)!" He chirps. Damn his gorgeous smile. Puberty really hit him hard. He was fine as fu- "There you are. I was searching for you." You playfully roll your eyes. 

 

"Really? Me? Now why is that? You're usually around Koala which by the way am surprised that you two aren't dating." The blonde pales in disgust before laughing at the absurdity. 

 

"Nah, we're just friends. I don't think dating anyone is a good idea in the revolutionary army." You frown. Why did that disappoint you? You are just rivals, friends. Nothing more. 

 

"So then why are you looking for me?" You retort bitterly. The blonde is taken aback by your sudden change of tone. He stops you placing his hands on your shoulder. His blue eyes locked onto yours with seriousness. 

 

"Because I came here to request something." You raise a brow. "As you know, there is this ceremony tomorrow. The person will be named Chief and I....want that to be me." You smack his hands away. 

 

"What?" 

 

"(Y/n) you don't want to that position. I know you don't and I've known for a long time. Koala told me years ago but I've kept it a secret till now. I'll take it off your hands. For you." His eyes soften. So honest and kind. You are too busy being angry are him for asking you to step down. 

 

"How dare you ask me that. You don't know anything about me nor what I want! I don't need your charity. I'm going through with this and that's final! All my life I have trained for this purpose and I will continue to do so and I will not let you take it away from me." You snarl. You brush past Sabo bumping shoulders. He grasps your arm pulling you back. You snap throwing a punch. He dodges. You knew him but he dodges that too releasing your arm. You took the chance to throw a few jabs and kicks just like the day he followed you after his arrival. The same events as that day reenacted before the both of you. Only this time he threw you down and pinned you to the ground. Wrists held in his hold as he straddles you. His shaggy, blonde hair dangling around his face. Both of you are breathless. Eyes locked onto each other held with different emotions. His is determination, yours now engulfed with pain. You grunt and squirm trying your best to fight against his grip. You knew you could, but just facing your crush like this embarrassed you. The close proximity. His touch all at the same time is just too much to handle. You turn away in attempts to hide your tears. You sulked completely going limp. You are so frustrated by everything that's happening now and tomorrow. Sabo softens his expression. You jolt at his gentle touch. His thumb wiping your tears away. You slowly turn to face him. You bite your lip to prevent yourself from crying any further. Nothing but small whimpers escapes. You both stare at one another while he softly strokes your cheeks moving to your hair. The moonlight lighting his features. Such a beautiful human being you thought. He did too. The same admiration held in his eyes. He lowered himself a little propping on his elbows. His face now closer than ever, his hot breath touching your neck. 

 

Unconsciously you mirror his movements. Your hand caressing his cheek. You were hesitant at first until he encouraged you as he moved closer to your hand pressing his cheek into it. Your tender touch made his body shudder. Fingers move over to his strands of hair. While you are dazed by how soft his hair is, you felt his lips brush against your jaw. You gasp grabbing your attention. Your hand clenched on his hair making him growl. You shudder in response. Your heart begins to race as his lips fall onto yours instantly pressing them against yours. You kiss back. Your vision fuzzy from the electric feel of his kiss. Your bodies rising in heat with each passing minute. His tongue frantically rubs on your lower lip. You refused and instead are given a bite to your lip making you gasp. He slips his tongue inside to fight against your tongue. You gave in unsure of what you were trying to do. Your body felt hot so much a leg rubbed against his waist urging him for something more. You arch your back wanting to feel his body. Hand roam against his clothed, broad chest. Goodness you were about to lose your damn mind just feeling all of him in one night. You let out a moan to his delight. You could feel his lips twitch into a smirk. Jerk. You pull away to gasp for air. Your chest heaving from the lack of oxygen. He breathes against your neck continuing to pepper your body with his sweet kisses. You quiver until his tongue meets the juncture of your collar licking and sucking on it. You let out an unwanted moan. You slap a hand over your mouth trying to muffle any more noises. He chuckles reverberating against your body. You glare at him flustered from the passionate moment exchanged. He moves your hand away letting it drop in his. Fingers laced together. His head pressed against yours as his eyes flick over to yours. They were gorgeous up close like staring at the sea only his gleamed with love. Desire to please. 

 

"Feel better?" He asks. You come back to your senses as you had forgotten all your anger because of this man. 

 

"Y-yeah." You stutter. Why did you stutter? Perhaps because you couldn't believe Sabo loved you back I mean he did just share something intimate with you even if it wasn’t that kind of way. You felt his arm wrap around your back arching you closer into his embrace as he nuzzles you. He brought you back again. 

 

"I pinned ya. That means I win." He smirks. You huff and playfully punch his arm. He chuckles. You both sit up dusting dirt off yourself. 

 

"Congrats but I would hardly find it a victory if I was so damn messed in the head at the moment." 

 

"When aren't you? It was still the same as the first time. You were angry at me too then." That was indeed true but you weren't emotionally messed up as you were a few minutes ago. You hug your knees in thought. You sat there in silence enjoying the hold and the stars above. All of this with Sabo. He scoots over to have you in his arms once more. "(Y/n) about the position…" 

 

"Okay." You simply say. "You can have it. I'll step down. Not because you said so but because you beat me fair and square. Clearly a chief must not be defeated unless otherwise." He scoffs amused. 

 

"You really are stubborn, but I'm glad. I'll do my best to take care of your position. I won't let you down." 

 

"It's not me you should be worried about idiot. It's my dad. He's the leader." 

 

"Yeah, but technically you were always my chief and always will be." You blush to his cheesiness. He kisses your knuckles. "I promise him too." 

 

"Thank you, Sabo. It's a relief honestly." 

 

"I'm glad. It's been my plan all along. We both get what we want." You tilt your head knitting your brows confused. 

 

"What do you mean?" He stands up bringing you with him. He holds your hands and stares at you for a long time. 

 

"I get to be chief and you get to be free but even more than that." He leans close to you. "You finally get to be loved by me." He kisses you. Your eyes widen, your heart melts at his words. Damn this boy. You wrap your arms around his neck bringing him closer to the kiss. He impulsively holds you closer. "As your new chief I order you to be mine forever and be close by my side." 

 

"I accept chief." You grin. He kisses your nose once more before heading inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Congratulations!" The crowd of friends applaud to the groom and bride. A kiss is shared once more as the groom, Sabo dips his beloved bride, you. 

 

"I love you." He whispers still against your lips. 

 

"I love you too, honey." You chirp. He brings you back to a stand. Koala approaches you with the brightest smile. It almost seemed like it would stay permanent. She hooks her arms around your heads. 

 

"I'm so happy for you two. My two best friends married to each other. It's so beautiful. I could just cry." You chuckle pulling away from the girl. 

 

"Awe, please don't." You sweat drop. "It's okay." You pat her back comforting the girl. Your father clears his throat to make himself noticed. 

 

"Dragon-San!" Sabo starts. 

 

"Hello dad." You greet him with a hug. He kisses your forehead. 

 

"Hello you two. It's nice to celebrate a beautiful moment every now and then with all the chaos happening in the world. I can't believe my own daughter; such a beauty is now married to one of my subordinates." You try to contain your tears of joy. His genuine words filling your heart with pride. Almost as if he is going to say good-bye. He shifts to Sabo. "A fine young man. Sabo. Take good care of my girl." The blonde grabs your hand giving it a squeeze. 

 

"I promise I will." You wrap your arms around his waist. 

 

"Well then let's start the celebration." The crowd cheer herding over to the main party ground. It's been a long two years with all that's happening in the world. Trying to bring peace, constantly going on a mission after another, paper work, status reports. But nothing was going to keep you two from finally having a wedding day. The first chance he got to propose, he did it regardless of how exhausted he was and you both did the same when there was an opening to get married. It wasn't as fancy but you wouldn't have it any other way as long as it was Sabo. 

 

 

Four months have passed since your wedding day. You had packed some of your essentials not for your honeymoon, instead for a mission. Yes, there was never a chance for one while you are still part of the revolutionary. You placed a hoodie in your small bag in case you got cold. You zip up your bag finishing packing. You yelp at the sudden bump and arms wrapping around you lazily. The owner lets out a yawn then nuzzles into the crook of your neck. You sigh shaking your head. 

 

"Sabo, you really should back up. I won't be here in an hour to see you depart." He groans. 

 

"I don't want to." 

 

"Alright then. It's your choice." 

 

"I also don't want you to go." You scoff at his whimper. 

 

"Well too bad. A mission is a mission and someone has to lead." 

 

"Why couldn't you join my mission instead?" 

 

"I just told you." You kiss his lips stripping yourself from him. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again. As long as we keep the promise to come home safe. You know we're not easy to go down." You wink. He smirks brining you into a tight hug heading straight for your earlobe. You giggle at his affection. You were certainly going to miss him. This trip will be longer than usual and the first time separated. 

 

"I know." There is a knock on the door informing you of their departure. Sabo sighs in dismay. "I'll see you soon my love." He whispers planting one last kiss on your cheek. You return the kiss on his cheek nuzzling once more before splitting. 

 

"I'll see you soon." He waves to you until you are no longer in sight. His smile falters to a frown. He proceeds to prepare himself for his own departure. 

 

 

Nearly eight months have passed, you returned to Baltigo during the afternoon. Your crew is welcomed by the army as you casually pass by. The first thing you did was hit the showers. Your assistant will be the one to give your father the report. Afterwards you entered the kitchen for some tea. There you spot Koala with a black-haired woman with hazel eyes. Your best friend seemed a little upset until her eyes lit up when she met you. 

 

"(Y/n)! You're back!" She exclaims. 

 

"Yeah I am. I just got back two hours ago. What's going on? Why the long face?" Koala shifts to Robin whom nods as if urging her to continue. The girl looks nervous almost saddened. 

 

"Well, you see um…. well…Sabo has…" Your eyes widen fearing the worst. You clasp her hands wanting to hear the rest. She takes notice of your expression making her even more nervous. 

 

"What's wrong with Sabo?" You ask. "Is he alright? Did something happen?" You bombard. 

 

"I'm fine." A voice speaks up from behind. You turn and immediately hug him. He blinked his eyes a few times before returning your hug. You pull away to check for any injuries. None are found on his body just his burn mark on his left eye. You place your hand on his cheek to which he holds against yours. You turn to Koala for an answer. 

 

"Sorry Sabo, I thought she would need to know." The blonde shakes his head. 

 

"No, you're right. (Y/n) take a seat. I need to tell you something." You knit your brows feeling worried. He pulls a chair out for you. Once you all take your seat, Sabo takes a moment to collect his thoughts, his words before explaining. He gives you a small smile. "I remember who I am again." You gasp smiling wide. You were so happy he regained his memories. You clasp his hand. 

 

"Really? Oh, baby I'm so happy for you." You chirp. You were glad you were sitting down. You felt so giddy and weak at the same time. 

 

"Yeah, but that's not all. My memories came back to me when I saw the paper of Ace's death." You tilt your head. 

 

"Ace?" You knew who that was. Someone Luffy grew up with. You met him a few times and although he was rude, he had suddenly changed his ways for Luffy claiming he needed to be a great older brother. You respected him for that and in the end claimed you as his sister as well. You weren't close but you did know him enough to grieve just a little. "You know him too?" He nods. His eyes shape into one of sadness. 

 

"I also know your brother as well. Him, Ace and I became brothers after sharing a cup of Sake. Together we trained, bonded and went on many adventures. A dream to one day set sail before I turned seventeen otherwise I'd-" 

 

"Become a noble and marry." 

 

"Yes." He pulls you close. "Luckily I escaped and you know the rest. Guess I was going to marry someone from the beginning after all. You." He kisses the top of your head. You scoff at his adorkable ways. 

 

"So, you planned to be a pirate. Does that mean you'll leave?" 

 

"No. Not at all. I'm fine where I am. Here with you and my friends. It's been a long ride, but I'm searching for the mera-mera no mi fruit. I want to inherit Ace's powers as tribute to him." 

 

"I'll help then. There is no way you're doing this alone love." He smiles down on you. 

 

"I know. I have no intention of denying you to help." 

 

 

Two years have passed, You and Sabo found the fruit which has been obtained by Doflamingo. He announced the world of the fruit to be fought within his coliseum on Dressrosa. Before embarking on this route, he stopped by Ace's grave to pay his respects. He spoke to the grave stone as if he were really there. Counting him stories of his years as a revolutionary and you beside him meant to be. He even boasted or rather showed you off that he is the first to marry out of the three realizing marriage was just meant to be with him even if he disowned being a noble. You cradled him in your arms when he cried. You could tell how strong he tried to act. He clung onto you tightly saying how much he regretted going out to sea and the constant what if's playing in his mind without you around to help ease him in the beginning. 

 

"I miss him so much." He whispers. You coo at him to relax. 

 

"I know." Not long did he fix his composure and carry a new resolve to gain that devil fruit. 

 

 

Now here you are in the coliseum watching the fight with Sabo. As you watch the fight below against the contenders you focus on one curious character. One being very familiar to you without the stupid disguise. When he turns his body at an angle you recognize his face confirming your suspicion. You lean in closer speechless. 

 

"You saw that right?" You turn to your husband. "Sabo that's Luffy." You whisper recognizing his form and wide smirk. Sabo leans in close for a better view. He's left astonished that he too entered the competition. Hack was to enter and win the fruit for him to prevent any suspicions. "I can't believe he's entered the contest. He must be after the fruit as well. He hasn't changed a bit." You coo on that last part. 

 

"Yeah. He's just older is all." He murmurs. You watch in awe at how happy he is to see Luffy even from afar. It warmed your heart. Your little brother and your husband reunited would be a nice idea. A nice one indeed. You grin realizing this would be the perfect chance for him to meet the kid. 

 

 

Later that day before the start of the final competition, Luffy and Bartholomew are talking about Luffy's situation with his crew and Bartholomew gaining it on his behalf. Sabo stood nearby with you listening in. You could feel he is nervous constantly fidgeting. He stared at nothing in particular as he thought. His doubts eating him alive. You pat his arm bringing him back. 

 

"Let me handle this first." You say not bothering to hear him protest. You draw near as your heels echo throughout the empty room. "So, what are we talking about?" The two abruptly stand in defense. Luffy is surprised to see you standing tall before him. 

 

"N-nee-san!" He said. The green haired brute's eyes shape into stars. His entire being shivering with excitement. 

 

"Nee-san?" He asks. "I didn't…. I…you…her? What?" He squeals. You chuckle amused. Luffy pulls you into a hug. 

 

"Nee-san it's so good to see you." 

 

"Nice to see you too little one." You stroke his black locks happy to have him in your arms once again after years of separation. 

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

"I was just about to ask you the same. I'm here to take the Mera-mera fruit." His eyes sparkle with delight. 

 

"Me too! Actually, it's a good thing you're here. You should take the fruit!" 

 

"Really? Me?" The boy nods. 

 

"Yeah, at least I'd know it will fall into the right hands and Bartholomew here was going to give it to me anyways. Since you're here you can just take it from me." You smile softly. 

 

"That is a nice gesture but I believe there is someone else who should take it." Now it's Luffy's turn to tilt his head confused. You walk over to the back corner talking to the wall or rather a person. You held their hand. "This is it Sabo. Time to meet him." You tug him forth. He lets out a heavy sigh. He gives your hand a squeeze while you guide him up to meet Luffy. Said boy furrows his brow. 

 

"Who is he?" 

 

"Luffy, this is the man I believe who should take it." He gapes in shock. 

 

"What? No way! I don't know him and I want someone close to have it." 

 

"But Luffy you've known him for a very long time. Don't you see?" Sabo's lips curve from ear to ear. The green haired man nears his face towards Sabo. You growl in irritation to his rudeness. Sabo simply ignores his threats pushing him aside. You couldn't help but laugh getting what he deserved. 

 

"Luffy…I think I should take the fruit." He starts. "After all I'm someone you've known for a long time. Perhaps another long, lost brother?" It took a while, but right after Sabo tips his hat, the boy's eyes widen in wonder almost as if trying to fit the pieces of a puzzle. His suspicions are verified when his top hat is removed to reveal his face. Luffy begins to marvel in complete shock before tears form on the brim of his eyes overflowing with joy. He immediately stretches himself over to Sabo clinging onto him. Your heart melts at the sight regardless of your husband being suffocated. Luffy rambles on about how he is surprised to see him alive. The blonde thanks Luffy for surviving to have a chance to protect and see him once more. Luffy is blown away falling on the floor. You panic and rush to his side. Instantly, you hold his head on your lap. A tick mark grew over your head. 

 

"Sabo! Look what you did to him? He's a wreck." You huff protectively. The blonde frowns. 

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." 

 

"Nee-san. You knew and you didn't tell me?" He gives you those puppy dog eyes. 

 

"I didn't know he was part of your brother circle until he regained his memories Luffy. I'm sorry. I would have told you sooner." Conviction filled you. Luffy saw that you are being honest. He sniffles and pouts trying to stop the tears. You punch Sabo on his arm after picking Luffy only for him to sulk again. "He's still going. Nice going honey." 

 

"H-honey?" Luffy asks. 

 

"Oh, yeah, Luffy, Sabo and I are married." Luffy halts for a moment trying to process it in before large waterfalls of tears squirt from his eyes. 

 

"You guys are married? I'm so happy, but I miss the wedding! I bet there was lots of food!" He falls on his knees banging the floor over dramatic. You face palm to his idiocy. 

 

"Look what you did woman. You upset him even more." He pinches your cheeks lovingly. You pull his hands away and pout. He kisses your lips as an apology. Luffy witnesses the playful romance and bawls even more. You sigh while Sabo scolds the kid to stop crying. 

 

 

~Fin~ 

 

 

Extended Ending: 

 

 

Luffy has gone to retrieve and battle Doflamingo. You sat alone in the stadium with Koala holding Sabo's clothes. You cheer for him despite everyone evacuating from the stadium. You were happy he is amused and having fun fighting. One of the things that made him happy. "Woohoo! Go get it babe!" Your husband has just claimed the fruit and taken a bite. He takes notice of Rebecca and carries her disregarding the other ally, Bartholomew. You growl as jealousy fills you. Koala sweat drops trying to calm you down. "Oh, hell no! Did he just say that or was it an excuse to hold that sexy lady? I'm goanna kill him." You punch the cement and toss Sabo's clothes over to Koala. "Here! You take it to him. That asshole is going to meet my fist of fury." You jump off the pedestal. 

 

"Wait! That's dangerous (Y/n)! He's going to make an attack!" A large, ditch is created as it leads to the underground. You meet Hack, Sabo and Koala there including Rebecca and the rest of the competitors. Once Sabo finishes dressing, and Koala greets Robin. The blonde looks around curious. 

 

"Where is (Y/n)?" Koala shrinks and points behind him. Sabo smiles opening his arms wide for you to run into but instead have him meet your fist. 

 

"You carried a woman again you pervert!" Your husband rubs his swollen cheek. 

 

"She was in danger." 

 

"You're about to be in danger blondie." You growl. Sabo points to nothing. 

 

"Look Luffy!" You turn around falling for his trick. You catch him sprinting out of the cave. "I'll meet you guys later. Continue the objective!" He shouts. You chase after the blonde. 

 

"Sabo!" 

 

"I'm sorry honey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I was going with this. Currently have writers block hoping this will help.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Part 2


End file.
